


To Spy or Not to Spy

by chocoholicannanymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, promt ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoholicannanymous/pseuds/chocoholicannanymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sciles spy AU ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Spy or Not to Spy

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for spookybibi, and is on the list of "plot bunnies I intend to make more off when I get the time"... For now though, ficlet.

Stiles is all razor sharp edges and sarcasm, and can kill a person in at least twenty different ways in any given situation. Scott McCall on the other hand is sunshine and smiles, and wants to cuddle puppies and save people and make the world a better place.

Yet somehow Scott just might be the most dangerous person Stiles has met in his time as a spy (because fuck you very much Director Harris, Stiles’ll damned well be honest enough to call himself “spy” instead of “agent” in the sanctity of his own head).

The job was supposed to be easy: use McCall in order to get to his employer Gideon Deucalion, aka “the Duke”, California’s most dangerous crime lord with political ambitions. The agency wants to take him out before he ends up President of the United States, and in order to achieve that anything goes.

But “easy” takes on a whole new meaning when Scott’s around, and for the first time since puberty Stiles regrets his choices.

Maybe it’s time he retired anyway.


End file.
